Love, What is it good for?
by VictoriaplusaN
Summary: "Well I'm sorry i can't help it...I hate babies...Especially the ones that are half human half vampire spawn...and certainly ones that steal the guy you are, sadly, in love with." A story of Leah and her struggles with love. Give it a chance. Please review!
1. Prologue

"Which one's yours?"

_No response_

"Which one is yours?"

_Silence_

"Which one is-

"Listen lady none of these little shits are mine, ok?"

The old, white haired lady looked dumbfounded.

"You know, you shouldn't be cursing like that in front of a bunch of new borns" she said before she walked away.

I swore I heard her say "you cunt" as she waddled of.

Yes, if you must know, I am currently at the hospital right now glaring at these mini humans. Well… I think they are humans…new born babies all look like aliens to be quite honest.

Yes I know, you don't have to say it, this is a very low point in my life. Me, Leah Clearwater, succumbing to the weird and semi-psychotic past time of "baby glaring"

Well I'm sorry i can't help it

I hate babies

Especially the ones that are half human half vampire spawn

and certainly ones that steal the guy you are, sadly, in love with.


	2. Orange is the new Jacob Black

"FUCK YOU LARRY OH MY GOD"

"Leah can you keep it down?"

"POLLY I HOPE YOUR NIPPLE SQUIRTS MILK ALL OVER LARRY YOU DUMB FUCK"

"Leah can you stop yelling?!"

"I HOPE PIPER BREAKS OUT OF JAIL AND CUTS YOUR DI-"

"LEAH SHUT THE HELL UP," Seth screams as he barges into my room.

"GET OUT!"

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU CALM THE HECK DOWN"

"HECK? WHAT ARE YOU FIVE?"

"SORRY I DON'T HAVE A SEWER MOUTH LIKE SOME PEOPLE"

"FUCK YOU"

"MY POINT RIGHT THERE"

"UGHHHH," I smartly say in return as i bury my face into a pillow.

"Leah you have to stop this,"Seth says in a different tone.

I look up and I see his face has softened up. He sits down on the edge of my bed.

"Stop what?" I say.

After a quick roll of the eyes Seth says, "You know what Leah."

"Orange is the New Black is a great show! I think you just want me to stop watching it because you're mad that I think Full House is a dumb show!"

"Hey don't be talking shit about Full House I-

"It's so unrealistic! They hug every two minutes! DJ got a A plus on her test! Hug! DJ got a new boyfriend! Hug! DJ got a new pimple! 'Come on family lets all group hug!'"

As I hugged myself to act out the terribly cheesy scene, Seth just looked at me with a "what is wrong with you" look.

"Sorry… DJ annoys me"

"I could tell," he laughed.

Seth has a contagious laugh so I can't help to crack a smile.

"Do my eyes deceive me?! Is that a smile I see?" Seth booms in a really bad French accent…And I'm considered the weird sibling sheesh.

"You're an idiot" I say and bury my head under the blanket.

It's quiet for a few minutes.

I peak out and there's Seth laying next to me staring.

"You're being creepy" I whisper.

"Mean" is all Seth says.

"Lee Lee," (my horrible nickname only used in the darkest of times) Seth starts but I cut him off.

"Stop, Seth, I know what you're going to say."

"Leah, its been a month you have to get over it."

"Get over it?! Really? Why don't you go tell Juliet that before she puts the gun to her head."

"You know there where no guns back th-

"YEAH I KNOW" I screamed in his face.

"DAMMIT LEAH YOU KNOW IM RIGHT HERE YOU DONT HAVE TO SCREAM PLUS I KINDA HAVE LIKE SUPER SONIC WOLF HEARING TOO" he said covering his ears.

"Sorry seth I don't want to yell at you" I say, my voice soft. God I love this kid.

"Leah, I just want you to be happy." He frowned.

Scoffing, I replied "Happiness? Whats that?"

"It's something really great. You should try it"

"Sorry, my mom told me not to cave into peer pressure."

That earned me a laugh. "Mom said that? Hmmm I can see it."

We both smiled then looked away.

"Leah," Seth started again, "You need to come back. Jake is bugging me to no end about it"

I rolled my eyes. "Boo hoo for him."

"Leah you can't just flake out on him. He's your alpha."

"He doesn't control me." I snapped.

"Well he kinda could I mean with one command you could do anything he wants"

"Thanks for the advice" I sarcastically said.

"Leah stop it ok! I'm trying to talk to you ! Can you not be a bitch for like two minutes."

My eyes bugged out of my head practically.

Seth must have noticed my hurt look so he quickly apologized.

"Its ok Seth" I said sadly.

_"Good job Leah you are the worst" I thought._

"Leah look… I know you love-

"HEY"

"…ok maybe not loved…but I know you liked Jake. Maybe in a friend way and maybe in a not so friendly way…like a like like way."

I gave him a look.

"Anyway," he continued, "You need to accept that he imprinted. He has a soulmate Lee Lee."

There we go again with the nickname! ugh!

"Look Seth.. I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine"

"Fine? Does binge watching Netflix for a month and not leaving your room sound fine?"

"Its a coping method"

He gave me a look.

"It is !"

Again with the look.

"Seth, Orange is the New Black is so good! I can't just let this fine show go unwatched when it deserves to be enjoyed."

He continued with the stupid look.

I groaned and threw myself down on the bed defeated.

"I love you Leah I just want you to be happy." ugh this kid is too much.

"I love you too Seth and...for you I'll...try. You know happiness isn't really my forte" he laughed and we hugged just like Danny Tanner would have done.

"So," Seth said changing the subject "Theres lesbians in this show? hmmm do they show them having-

"EW GROSS STOP YOU ARE MY LITTLE BROTHER GET OUT OF HERE YOU CREEP"

He laughed as he walked out the door.

_Author's note: Tell me what you think please! Comments are highly appreciated:) If you comment I'll know to continue or not lol I promise itll be good_


	3. All I wanted was damn fruit loops

I woke up the next day thinking about what Seth said.

I admit, I have been avoiding my responsibilities lately, mainly, running patrol.

It's only because I need to hide my thoughts. I've learned to master the skill of hiding my thoughts ever since I was in Sam's pack. Singing screamo songs really loudly in my head usually covered up my thoughts quite nicely.

In Sam's group, every thought I had, I felt the need to hide from the other meat heads. Usually, they were just sad ones about my life or angry ones about Sam and Emily. But when I joined Jake's group, that all changed. My thoughts were still full of complaints (mostly about the vampire's stench…I'm getting nauseous just thinking about it) but overall I felt at ease. Jake does that to people…makes them feel at ease.

But what's the point now of talking about how great the "ease of it all" was. It's all gone...thanks to demon baby.

Ever since the night I found out Jake imprinted on that critter, I refuse to phase. I mean I still get upset, but when I feel my temper boiling over, I force myself to calm down. I'm pretty proud of myself to be quite honest.

I know I can't avoid Jake forever and I'm being a huge pussy but it just fucking hurts. Why do all the men I love physically can't love me back? Am I not soulmate material? What does Emily or blood sucker fetus have that I don't?

_"The men you love," I thought. _

After I literally told _mysel_f to "go fuck off" I decided I needed to get out of the little cocoon I made in my bed. Damn, at least I was comfy.

Thinking of new, mean names I can call the demon spawn (mature I know), I headed for the bathroom.

Yup…just as I thought… I look like shit.

I looked in the mirror and just saw bags under my eyes the size of Texas. Lovely.

I walk down stairs and praise the Lord no one is home. I can eat my fruit loops in peace.

"Dammit Seth!" I yell at no one in particular as I see my beloved fruit loops have been devoured. Curse you Seth. May your x- box crash and Big Brother get canceled. (Well..maybe not the latter…I love that show too)

I guess this is an excuse for me to leave the house. I sigh and get the car keys. When I get in the car and shut the door I realize I am in my Hello Kitty pajamas. (Don't judge...everything else I had was either ripped to shreds or in the wash)

When I get to "Food and Stuff" (very unique name) I park and walk in.

_"Ok, get fruit loops and some milk and you can head back home"_ I think to myself.

_"Ok…well maybe we need some cookies too… and some chips…Doritos are healthy right? I mean they have cheese in them…Dairy is a food group. _

While I'm on my quest to get the most food I can possibly fit in my hand (and maybe mouth if things get crazy) I see the aisle I have been waiting my whole life (well, whole morning) for.

"The Cereal aisle" is in big shiny letters with lights and a piñata hanging. I think I'm going insane and imagining things but I haven't left the house in like a million days so I'll accept it for now.

When I go to grab my cereal, another hand grabs and takes it first.

I look up, fuming, to see a face I sadly know all to well.

"DAMMIT PAUL GIVE THAT TO ME," I said as i handled this situation like a mature adult and hit him with a can of whipped cream.

"HOW ABOUT NO," Paul said laughing/yelling in my face.

I'm trying to calm myself down but this idiot is making it really hard.

"Paul, please give it to me I need to get home"

"Why? So you can sit in your bed and cry because your'e not getting Jake's dick?" he laughed again.

_OH FUCK NO_

"How did you know about that?!" I shrieked.

"So you admit you are doing that?" he cracked himself up.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST" I screamed.

"Do it," he got close to my face and smirked, "it's the only heart you can get from a guy."

At this point I felt it. I was going to phase in any nano second now.

I quickly ran out of the store, not before punching Paul in his disgusting face.

I barely made it to the woods when I changed.

I guess my punch upset Paul because next thing I know my thoughts are filled with Paul yelling "I'm going to kill you, Leah"

I pounced on him.

We fought for what seems like forever and I swear one of us literally was going to kill the other.

I only stopped when I heard a voice say " LEAH. STOP. NOW"

My whole body jolted to a stop when I heard Jake's alpha command.

Paul was still coming at me but Jake got there in time to block him.

Paul thought ",Haha Jake why don't you command me, too? Oh, wait. You can't. You're not my alpha."

I swear to God this mother fucker is the literal devil.

"Paul, shut up and stop. I may not be able to command you to do something, but I will fight you. And I'm really not in any type of mood that you could win against me right now," Jacob threatened.

"Aw, what's the matter Jake? Did Nessie make a play date without you today?"

Good job Paul, now Jacob is on top of you.

Paul was getting his ass whooped (I guess the mention of an imprint makes your component 100000x more motivated to kick your butt)

I finally tried (almost not successfully) to break it up.

"Guys stop! This is stupid!" I said trying to get in the middle of them.

They finally stopped and we all just panted for a few seconds trying to get some composure back.

"Your pack' s a joke" Paul laughed.

"Can you not be an ass hat for like a minute?" I asked.

"It's my specialty, hot stuff." He winked at me….yes….Paul…as a wolf winked at me…God I hate him so much.

"Paul will you just shut the fuck up," Jake said.

"Aw I'm sorry am I upsetting your girlfriend"

"That's it" I thought and without thinking I phased back.

Remembering, just now, I have no clothes to change into I looked at the two wolfs who were staring at me, completly naked, turned around, flipped my hair, and flipped them off.

I made sure to add a little wiggle in my booty as I walked away.

Author's note: I changed a few things:

1) Paul does not imprint on Rachel in this story.

2) The Packs can hear each other's thoughts even if they have different alphas…they just can't get commands.


	4. Bibbity Boppity Boo

"Idiots, idiots, idiots!"

I say over and over again, walking aimlessly in the woods. "I should just move majorly far away! No vampires! No wolves! Heck, not even any humans! I just want to live alone in an igloo... maybe with a penguin to keep me warm that's it!"

_You're always warm, stupid._

_Oh shut up!_

God even I'm annoying myself.

So as I continue my journey, nakedly wandering in the woods and yelling at myself, I realize that my feet are taking me to a part of the woods I don't remember. Which is completely bizarre because I've patrolled these woods millions of times. I come across a little teepee and see a head peeping out. I as I get closer I make out a woman with gray hair and really wrinkled skin. She didn't even turn around but I guess she sensed me or something because she said in a surprisingly cheery voice,"Come in, dear."

She appeared to be knitting a tiny sweater with a wolf on it. Around this time I began to realize that the number of clothes I had on was zero. Again, somehow, this little old lady sensed my thoughts and pointed to a coat rack in the side of the teepee. There was one coat sitting on it, staring at me. It was black and looked like a cloak. I wrapped it around myself then sat across from her with a puzzled look on my face. "Leah, dear, what's wrong? You look… confused," she said with a kind of humor in her voice.

"How do you know my name?" I said in shock.

"Of course I know who you are."

"We've never met… Or I've never seen…" I trailed off.

"Well I've seen you, Leah. I've been watching you for a while now."

As I got completely freaked out and was about to run she laughed and said " Don't worry, hun, I'm not some creepy pedophile or anything."

_hmmm how reassuring_

"I'm just your fairy witch-mother."

"My fairy witch mother ?"

"Well I'm not really called that, you can call me Layla, I just said that to be cute," she grinned. "I'm hear because you've been having a rough time and when people like you get to this point in their life I step in."

"This point in my life ? Step in?"

"I'm a guardian witch. Kind of think of it like a guardian angel but I have powers. Each person in the Quileute Tribe has spirits watching over them. Spirits take on different forms. I have taken the shape of this old lady. I mean I could have taken the shape of a frog or something but I think you would have thought you were going crazy! Imagine a frog talking to you and knitting a sweater!" she laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ha…ha," I forced out.

"Oh Leah, child, please be happy! You should be happy over this!"

"Why should I be?"

"Because now your terrible luck will finally turn around! With the help of ME!" She beamed.

"How can you help?"

"Like I was saying… each of the Quileute people have a spirit watching over them. In times of true despair and anguish, we spirits are sent to help out. Only a few people have been given an opportunity like this! You are very lucky, my girl!"

Wow I'm just so lucky to have such a crappy life! Yay for me!" I said bitterly.

She frowned for a moment but soon recovered and became her cheery self again.

"Now Leah, in order to help you, you must want my help." "What if I don't want your help?"

"I can't force you into it but let me just say it'd be quite a thing to pass up…"

I thought for a moment then said, "Ok what does this help entail?"

"You get four wishes in honor of the 4 seasons."

"Wishes? Like a genie? Are you kidding me?" I scoffed.

"No I'm not kidding, Leah, this is a very serious matter!"

I straightened up and coughed awkwardly.

"Oh... um… of course!"

"Once you wish for something I must follow through with granting it. I will take some time to watch over you and see how the wish worked out. After I decide enough time has passed, I will come back for your next wish. Four times I will do this and four wishes I will grant! That's it!"

I sat there for a little while, silently taking all of this in.

Suddenly I had a type of epiphany

"I wish to not be a wolf anymore!" I blurted out.


	5. Be Careful What You Wish for

Layla didn't seem shocked or upset she simply just asked, "Is this what you really want child? I didn't want to think about it more because if I did I was bound to doubt my actions. So shoved those thoughts aside and forced out a "yes I'm sure."

"Alright, Leah, then its done."

"It's done?!" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh I'm sorry…Did you wish to go deaf or did I stutter?

I looked at Layla weirdly, "I-

"No, save your dumb questions for your precious Jacob black or your pathetic widowed mother-

"What! Are you... are you kidding me right now?!" I yelled and prepared to phase.

**Nothing**

**Nothing happened**

I felt furious and surprisingly I wasn't covered in fur or had a snout. After that, Layla just continued knitting with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god… this is real…it really worked it's actually true!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"You doubted me?" She laughed

"I am so sorry I did ! Thank you so much Layla!"

"Of course! It's my job!" She winked, "now go have fun being a human girl."

I ran out but then quickly ran back in.

"Sorry… just um… here's your cloak back," I said awkwardy.

Layla pointed over to the log next to her. There sat a sun dress and shoes for me to wear.

"I got you covered," she said.

"Thank you again for everything!" I said once more as I left.

"See you soon!" I heard her say as I walked farther away from the teepee. When I turned around to reply it was gone!

The teepee and the old lady were gone.

Was I going crazy?!

_Did I just go insane and imagine that all?!_

_I need to test this shit. What do I do?_

_"Um…Think of something that upsets you! Yes, maybe that'll work!" I say to myself._

"Ok… um people who don't cover their nose when they sneeze , clowns…"

_Ok not working_

_Ok easy... Renesme_

Just her name alone could be enough to make me phase.

I kept repeating her name over and over again in my mind. Even pictured her face for good measure. Nothing happened! I was still human! I was still

in the sun dress and shoes.

And I will deny it completely, but I started squealing in the woods right at that moment.

_I'm free_

_I'm not a damn wolf anymore!_

I felt like skipping and cartwheeling and doing things wolf-Leah would never do.

"I have to tell Seth! He's gonna be so happy for me!" I thought as I ran home.

Since I guess my wolfy habits are gone, it took me way longer to get home than I thought (I had to even stop for a breather..twice )

But I finally made it home.

"Seth! Seth!" I yelled looking all over for him.

I saw him in the backyard from the bathroom window and sprinted down the stairs. I see him sitting on a lawn chair with a very asleep Paul sitting in one next to him.

My happy mood faded a bit and I asked, " What the fuck are you two lazy asses doing?"

"Paul came over here a little while ago, stopped by to see if you were ok."

"Wow! How great of him!" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah it was weird, I asked him if he was high or something." I snorted at that. Paul doing something that isn't selfish is enough for someone to accuse him of doing crystal meth. "Well, he also said he wanted somewhere to take a nap for a little bit and said we have the comfiest chairs…or something like that." Ok that seems more like him.

"Seth whatever! Just forget it! I have something way more important to tell you."

"What is it?" He looked over at me concerned.

"I know this might sound crazy but… I am no longer a wolf," I said the last part softly and like a whisper almost.

Seth made a face and then processed it for a minute. "Yeah ok Leah and I'm a golden retriever now," he chuckled.

"Seth I'm serious!"

"Prove it," he taunted.

"And how would you like me to do that?" I said annoyed.

"Phase!"

"That's what I'm saying, idiot! I can't phase!"

"Paul," Seth started shaking his arm to wake him. I looked at him confused. "Paul can annoy you enough to phase! Paul wake up!"

"Ugh! Seth stop! Don't get him involved!"

"Paul!" he ignored me and continued his efforts, "Wake up!"

"What… what… wait what's going on?" Paul slurred sleepily.

"Get Leah to phase," Seth said as Paul rubbed his eyes.

"Why- he began to say as we made eye contact.

A few moments of silence later Seth looked at him weirdly

"Paul why do you look like that?," he laughed almost nervously.

"You look like you…you look like you just imprinted… or something" he laughed again.

**Oh boy**


	6. PB&J

"Usually when imprints talk about what is was like for them to be imprinted on, they say things like "my world stopped" or "he looked at me and I knew I would be with him forever." But the moment I saw Paul's dopey expression on his face, I felt like back handing him all the way to Jamaica.

"You didn't!" I said to him, as if me telling him his world didn't just start revolving around me would make it true.

"Paul just sat there speechless in somewhat of a trance.

I looked over at my poor brother. He looked beyond disturbed.

"Let me say this right now…if I EVER see my sister naked or doing… things…with you I swear to all the gods in the world I will let a vamp rip my furry little head off."

"SETH!" I screeched.

"Well this conversation snapped Paul out of his daze and he started to blush. Let me repeat that. He. Blushed. Paul. Lahote. King. Of. The. Assholes. Blushed.

"Today just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"Seth, leave. I need to talk to Paul alone."

Seth took about .2 seconds after hearing that to jump up and almost sprint out of there. I might have to talk to mom after this about signing him up for therapy. The kid seems scarred.

"First of all…how dare you." I say to my "soul mate" with my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean how dare me?! Like I chose to imprint on Satan's spawn!" He jumped up. I usually would have been furious at his statement, but it was such a relief to have the old Paul back. Too bad the second after he said that, his face dropped. "Oh my God, Leah I'm so sorr-

"Paul what is getting into you?! You are apologizing to me? You never apologize to anyone. You are the guy who ate all the cookies at our town's bake sale that was raising money for charity and paid them with a quarter and a condom."

"It was all I had in my pocket!" He tried defending himself.

"Look this isn't the point. We," I said pointing to him them myself, "can't happen. I won't have it. I want a redo. Nope. Not happening."

"Leah, you do know how an imprint works right? We are freaking soul mates. You and me are like peanut butter and jelly. And one day we will have little peanut butter and jelly sandwiches running around that will eventually turn into wolves."

"I literally face palmed so hard it hurt."Did you just compare our kids (gag) to peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

I hate my life so much.

"Who's talking about sandwiches? I'm starving" Seth piped in from the house.

"Stop listening in, Seth!" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other in shock. For a moment, a pause came. This was soon interrupted by his stupid grin and wink.

"That's it! I'm going to take care of this once and for all!" I claimed as I stormed away.

I just need to find Layla.

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back after this very long break! I posted this chapter and it got messed up I don't even know why but its fixed lol. Please comment and let me know if you want more! I have some good ideas in store:) Have a good day!


	7. My knight in shining fur?

I know wolves that imprinted are known to be protective over their imprintees and all but this seemed a little much.

"Leah! Wait! Where are you going?" My new (and may I note, unwanted) "knight in shining armor" said as he chased after me when I started sprinting towards the woods.

"I know you have a pea sized brain and all but I would think you would remember what the woods are...you know...the place you patrol every day?" I said starting to get annoyed he wasn't leaving me alone (soul mates...sheesh)

"Oh yeah… of course" Paul returned, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck blushing again.

_That was kind of cute _

"SHUT UP!" I thought to myself for thinking that. Paul Lahote will NOT be my Romeo or Prince Charming. This is the same guy that lit his farts on fire in between patrols and almost started a damn forest fire. Smokey the bear would not approve and I definitely didn't.

But just like any of the other guys who imprinted said, there was some weird rope of magic attaching me to Paul now so he was following me like a lost puppy.

"LEAH! WATCH OUT" Paul most definitely screamed in my ear as he grabbed me in his arms and held onto me like I was about to be fed to the wolves. (Get it...ha..ha..ugh sorry today hasn't been a good day for me...all I wanted was damn some cereal)

"Paul, what the fu-?" I started to say but I then noticed the deer that pranced through the bush across from me.

"A deer? You thought a deer was going to attack me?" I said and attempted to face palm but Paul's grasp over my body was pretty strong ya know being a supernatural wolf and all.

"Sorry," I heard him mumble as his face got pink yet again. I'm starting to feel bad that he keeps blushing. Who knew the kid was such a softie?

"Uh Paul?" I said as I tried looking up at him as a signal to him to let me go. The boy looked like he was watching aliens make their first step on the earth. The awe and wonder in his eyes were incredible. I'm 100% sure this was a result of his imprint plus him holding me in his arms but I'm telling you I looked like a hot mess today. Sheesh I guess love goggles are a real thing.

I repeated his name again and again and one more time with a little more annoyance in my voice and he finally snapped out of his trance but didn't let go.

"Um..."

"Oh right" he said as he released me.

Damn I never realized how hot wolves are until becoming human again. Being in Paul's arms was so warm that I actually feel a little dizzy. Not that I was going to let Paul know that though. He might literally call the whole cast of greys anatomy to test me for all different types of ailments and diseases.

I kept walking and trying to find any traces of Layla. I probably walked for a good thirty minutes trying to find her. The whole time Paul followed behind me. Probably ready to fight a baby squirrel if the occasion arose.

I finally realized that Paul's heat wasn't the thing getting me dizzy, it was the fact that I hadn't eaten all day. Humans are needier and weaker than wolves in the whole "surviving" department. When I was a wolf I ate a lot (a lot a lot) just like the other guys, but if I didn't eat while patrolling for hours on end it's not like I'd feel sick or anything. I'd just do what any wolf would do...complain until my shift was over than sprint to the nearest fridge I had access to.

"I need to sit down," I told Paul as I perched myself on the floor. Well this put Paul on the alert and he was now my new nurse.

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need something? Just tell me, I'll get it! Are you afraid of the deer now ? I swear I'll fight it I don't mind I-" I have to admit it was kind of cute the way he was worrying but I was in no mood to admit this right now or probably ever.

"Paul, its fine I'm just hungry that's all. I didn't eat all day and I feel dizzy."

I immediately regretted saying this because now panic-mode-Paul kicked in.

"Oh my god this is all my fault!" He said as he paced around in a circle which was making me even more dizzy. I guess he was referring to the incident that happened prior today (i.e. Him being an ass to me while I was shopping for enough food that could feed a small nation)

He actually looked really upset. He looked like he was the reason I was now going to perish on this warm summer day in the woods. I felt bad. Man this imprinting thing makes everyone crazy.

"Paul, it's ok, it's not your fault. Don't stress too much." I said as I reached for his hand to get him to stop pacing. As I did this a spark legitimately went from my hand to his. We both noticed it and just stared blankly at our linked hands. I have to admit... It was very strange.

I finally let go and tried to conceal the blush that was forming on my own face. _Dammit._

I think Paul noticed the blush (well I'm not surprised he has been studying my face like he was going to paint a mural on his ceiling of it) and he smirked slightly. Ah good old Paul.

Suddenly, Paul's head whipped to the side and he his eyes grew huge. And the next thing I know, he threw me over his shoulder and started running.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed as my head repetitively knocked into his lower back. I was inches away from his ass.

I then was thrown onto the floor and onto my butt.

"Ow." Geez humans definitely get hurt faster than a wolf would ever. My poor butt.

My thoughts of mourning my booty were soon interrupted when I heard growls erupting from Paul, who had gotten a good distance away from me as he phased.

I didn't know what was going on till two vampires came into my sight. I've never seen them before. One was a beautiful girl with very very long blonde hair that looked so golden that it glowed. The other was a man with red medium length hair and a clean cut beard.

My eyes grew big and I went to phase when I remembered I couldn't ! _Of course!_ This would happen to me on my first day of being human again! Of course!

Paul was now growling so loud at the bloodsuckers that it almost hurt my ears. I've never seen him like this. Yes, Paul is known for his short fuse but this is a whole new level of crazy, mad Paul. Before I knew it, the blonde vamp lunged towards Paul.

I felt completely powerless.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed! I have more to come so please stay tuned and keep reading. Sorry it's been so long and sorry I keep saying that lol :) comment and tell me what you think if you want I love reading them!


	8. Will someone just help Leah? Like, damn

I was horrified.

Usually when we had to fight vamps, I was ecstatic. Something about tearing apart an evil bloodsucker was very satisfying. You felt like a hero...once you got past the horrific smell they gave off. But now I couldn't smell that smell I had once hated. Not that I'm complaining, it just felt weird. Also, I couldn't phase or do anything to help.

_Paul._

If something happens to Paul this could all be my fault. I just had to go in the woods a try to find my fairy-witch mother! Wow…that sounds even more ridiculous, now that I'm thinking about it.

"I wanted to be a human so I can be normal again! Does that sound normal Leah?!" I screeched at myself.

Paul was putting up an amazing fight with the vamp. She seemed very strong, but I guess Paul's new found protectiveness over his soulmate made him be more motivated to kill.

I noticed that the male vampire had disappeared out of my sight. This gave me chills all over my body. I should have been keeping track of where he was! How could I have been so stupid?!

As I thought this to myself, I felt a cool breathe by my ear. A new wave of chills came across my body as I realized the vampire was right behind me.

I sat there. Frozen. His cold, pale hand came up behind me and went over my mouth. I started to panic and good ol' gingie picked up on that very fast.

"Shush shush, beautiful creature." He pretended as if he was soothing me as he trailed his hand down my skin.

"You're really quite stunning aren't you, with your beautiful, brown skin and hair? You look like you'd make an excellent meal for me tonight." I was too caught up in thinking that this sounded more like a creepy tinder date's message than a threat towards my life (also that if he would have used the, although cheesy, but effective, line, "you look good enough eat," it would have done a better job) when I saw Paul momentarily escape the blonde vamp and start coming towards us. As soon as he did that though, the evil Rapunzel looking vampire grabbed him harshly from the back and a massively loud yelp echoed from the wolf. She defiantly broke some bones.

"Paul!" I screeched. Him getting hurt made me, weirdly enough, feel pain. Imprinting: turning people into voodoo dolls since 1855.

"Is he ok?!" I thought to myself as other wolves finally showed up.

My viewing of the pack was short lived being so the vamp grabbed me and took off running.

I could have been watching Netflix in my room but _NOOO _Seth just had to urge me to get a life again. Literally the last time I am taking his advice ever again. Mark my words.

The vamp was so fast that if I had eaten food today I would have most definitely barfed that up. I don't know where we are going; all I know is if he doesn't stop soon I might explode.

I vaguely heard growls and snarls behind us so I could only conclude that the boys had split up from fighting the blonde one to try and find me. I just prayed Seth was safe if he was a part of this mess.

We got to a cliff, I assume, because the next thing I know my stomach drops, like when you are on one of those huge roller-coaster at a carnival, and I see flashes of blue under me. The reason I say flashes is because we weren't actually in the water! This vampire, who apparently was Jesus, was literally running so fast he could go over water.

I swear I can't make this stuff up.

**Paul's POV**

"Shit, he's across the water! There's literally no way of getting him now," Embry thought in a panic.

"WHAT?!" I'm going to die. I'm literally going to die. I can't move at all considering the vampy bitch defiantly broke my legs and maybe any other bone on the lower half of my body. (not my dick, please say anything but my dick) and Leah is gone! My imprint is gone! My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my fucking chest and I can't even move to go and protect her or find her. She's been my imprint for not even 3 hours and I've already managed to have her get kidnapped by a vamp. If something happens to her I-

I can't even finish that sentence.

You think I planned on imprinting on the town's local bitch? No not at all and even thinking those words about her makes me shiver. Leah isn't a bitch. She beautiful and funny and witty and my soulmate and it was my one job to protect her from anything and everything and I couldn't even do that. I feel like dying. Now I know what whipped-Sam has been going on and on about for years; imprinting is intense, man.

"Ok, first off…rude," Sam started, "Paul don't be so hard on yourself we will find her." He tried to reassure me. Oh yes, Sam: the "imprint guru." I get that imprinting is inevitable and impossible to deny, especially now since I've imprinted, but I can't help but want to rip his face off for what he did to Leah, for hurting her. It makes me sick to think that anyone would hurt that beautiful woman. I realize I've done it in the past and if I could go back and kick myself in the balls each time I said fucked up shit or an offensive joke to her I would.

Leah not being with me for even a few minutes kills me. And now that she is in harm's way, I feel literally sick. Like I have the damn flu or something. Sam talked about this once before. He said that when wolves are away from their imprints, even if it's only for a short while, it can affect them deeply. I'm guessing this is what he means; I feel like shit but that ain't stopping me from trying with all my might to crawl my wolf body across the entire word to find Leah. Quill and Jared kept trying to stop me from moving. They had killed the vampire not too long ago and now they were assigned, by Sam's "alpha magic," to be my fucking nurses. They kept trying to convince me to phase so they could carry me back to Emily's house but I wasn't budging. God I loved her so much already and I feel like I can't do anything to help.

"Leah's strong, Paul, don't worry. She could take on any vampy piece of shit."

"Jared, you fucking are forgetting that she's not a wolf anymore!" I screamed to him in my head.

"Oh...yeah. How did that even happen again? I'm so lost" he responded.

"CAN WE DISCUSS THIS LATER? YOU KNOW, WHEN MY FUCKING SOULMATE ISNT ABOUT TO BE EATEN BY A LEECH" Yep. It's settled I'm having a mother fucking break down.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHERE'S LEAH?" Seth said as he emerged into all our thoughts with a fuming Jacob.

I guess they were patrolling and followed the foreign vampires' scent here. Our packs can only communicate to one another when we are in close proximity.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Jacob said. God, I hate this guy. It's like he thinks he's Leah's boyfriend. I swear, when I get have function in either of my legs again I'm going to kick his ass.

"We killed one of the vampires but Leah has been taken by the other." One alpha said to the other.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?! WE NEED TO FINDE HER." Seth said as he ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Why didn't you follow after her? Why are you all just standing around?!" Jacob said. I hate the guy right now but honestly I'm fucking wondering the same thing.

"He went across the water. That's the Cullen's territory. The treaty-"

"Fuck the treaty. I'll go and get her. Come on Seth. "Jacob said as he started to run towards the Cullen's land.

"Oh sorry, Jake not all of us are protected by the Cullen vamps since we are in love with their infant daughter." Jared stupidly said.

"Shut the fuck up." He snarled back.

"Why the fuck is Paul whimpering like that?" Jacob thought. I guess I had been doing that this entire time. I can't help it. Leah is gone and there's literally nothing I could do except lie here like the biggest useless pile of garbage ever, my heart literally feels like it's falling apart, and both my legs (and possibly dick) is broken.

"You didn't." Jacob said as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"YES, YES I DID. I IMPRINTED ON LEAH FUCKING CLEARWATER AND NOW SHE HAS BEEN TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY A GINGER LEECH AND I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GO AND GET HER LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD AND MAKE SURE SHE IS IN ONE PIECE I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR HEART OUT OF YOUR CHEST."

Jacob couldn't argue with that so he kept running. Seth followed.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you are enjoying the story:) I'm going to try to upload weekly because I have a lot of ideas I'm working on for Leah, Paul, Jacob...and even Seth! Thank you to all those who support or read my work, it means so much! Have a good day! xx


End file.
